In the aeronautical sector crossbeams (the crossbeams constitute the structural part of a floor of the aircraft) must be assembled to frames, which constitute the primary structure of the fuselage, in a precise manner. Each crossbeam, which is generally of great length (several meters), is brought into correspondence, by means of the two opposite ends thereof, with two opposite points respectively of the inner periphery of each frame. The opposite ends of the crossbeam and the respective fixing points of the frame, which are generally pre-drilled before they are placed in correspondence, are then drilled definitively and are assembled in situ.
When pieces of equipment, some of which are sensitive (because they integrate electronic components and electrical elements), have already been brought inside the primary fuselage structure, the drilling operations that are performed subsequently generate shavings and dust, which have the potential to pollute these pieces of equipment.
It would therefore be useful to overcome this problem.